


Underneath It All

by falconstories



Category: RWBY
Genre: 17 is adult age in Remnant because it's the age they can choose to basically enlist, Age Difference, Because she's not, F/F, Fluff, Glynda just wants a nap, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love them and they deserve more than smut writings, Lets see where this goes!, One of my biggest rarepairs, Ozpin knows and gives none, Probably will remain pg13 besides adult themes, So I'm not tagging it underage, Teacher-Student Relationship, Weiss likes older women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconstories/pseuds/falconstories
Summary: Weiss Schnee has a hard time simply enjoying anything. So when she overhears a teammate talking, and then her sister mentions something similar, well, she lets her curiosity take over instead of enjoying the party. Though, she's starting to think that maybe being curious isn't as bad as they say.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. You're Really Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was discussion of posts per holiday, and I realised I couldn't do a Yul writing in a few hours to properly fit the idea of the season. However, I could write a totally self indulgent Christmas story, and although I started it as a one shot, I'm thinking I'll use it as the first chapter of a continuation of a one shot that I should've added onto a long time ago. This is for the ones of you who liked this pairing back before I could write worth anything.

Every year, Beacon hosted a big Yuletide party for everyone to join. This meant citizens from Vale and from all over the world. Now, typically, Beacon staff would be forced to chaperone, to make sure no one spiked any drinks and that no students were taken advantage of, but, this particular year, Headmaster Ozpin decided to shake things up.

He had staff randomly select from a hat whether or not they would be chaperones for the night. This extended to staff of other academies, including the pre-huntsmen ones like Signal. At first, many of them thought he was joking. It didn’t take long to find out that he was not.

Winter had told Weiss this story, because somehow, she had gotten roped into chaperoning, even though she wasn’t even staff at Atlas. James had pulled the unfortunate paper and decided to torture her along with him, but, shortly after arriving, had disappeared to go chase Glynda’s skirt. This meant Winter was leaning up next to the punch bowl, nursing a glass of what was most definitely  _ not  _ punch.

It was funny, watching her sister laugh over the irony of how he had thus far been unable to locate the woman. In fact, Weiss had overheard Yang whispering about how she thought she’d be able to pull off some sort of big prank, given it seemed the Disciplinarian of Beacon had played hookie on the whole event.

To be honest, if she had, Weiss couldn’t really blame her. There were a lot of lights, and drunks, and idiot civilians wanting autographs. However, Glynda chaperoned every event Beacon held, and it seemed strange to think that she wouldn’t show up to this one at all. And that is what drove Weiss to find Headmaster Ozpin and ask of his deputy’s whereabouts.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t very willing to give out a straightforward answer.

“Miss Schnee, have you ever considered that this is a  _ costume _ party?”

Looking around, Weiss pursed her lips. He was right. It was printed on all the posters that the theme of this year’s party was “masquerade”, something that most ignored. Of course, many wore suits and dresses that matched the idea of it, but very few wore masks - or kept them on, at least. Especially not chaperones, who were all quite obvious, in order to keep the peace in a more intimidating way….sort of.

“Headmaster, are you suggesting that Professor Goodwitch is dressed up?”

“I suppose one might think that she could be. After all, I’ve never known Glynda not to enjoy dressing up when the opportunity presents itself.”

“What about the years before? Did she dress up then?”

Bringing his mug to his lips, Ozpin let out a thoughtful hum. “Why don’t you go ask her yourself?”

Well, that was one idea.

Except, despite her fondness for Weiss, Professor Goodwitch was known to be quite terrifying. Even the Schnee assumed her politeness to her came from a place of understanding, or perhaps comradery; they were both the top of their class throughout Beacon. It wouldn’t withstand a nosy student prying into her business, even if Weiss was to find her within the crowd.

And surrounded by people from all over Remnant? She didn’t have a chance at finding her.

But..why did she even want to? Was her curiosity really that strong? If it was, then surely Weiss would quickly become the proverbial cat in which the Goodwitch would undoubtedly skin alive.

As it turned out, Weiss really was that cat.

Besides a break in which she was called onto the stage to sing a classical “Winter Wonderland”, Weiss had searched tirelessly for a very tall blonde woman in glasses. It turned out, that wasn’t the most specific criteria amongst hundreds of people.

Though, if she were honest, her eyes had drifted towards one particular woman for the past couple hours. She wasn’t Glynda, of that Weiss was certain, but she was gorgeous.

Tall, with curly blonde hair that fell down her back in a mane longer than Yang’s. Shining emerald eyes peeked out from a royal purple masquerade mask that twisted peacock feathers into the crown of her hair, obscuring most of her facial features, besides the lower sharp cuts of her jaw and two very plump bright red lips. Her body was hugged by a tight, deep purple dress that accented every one of her curves, and gods if Weiss wasn’t envious of it.

She gave off the air of someone who owned the room, though she hadn’t been engaged in small talk with anyone, any time that Weiss looked her way. Often, she was gazing outside where the party expanded far into the courtyard, and was much more peaceful than the hustle and bustle of the inner party.

When she moved to go outside, some ungodly force pulled Weiss along after her.

She didn’t have a clue what she was doing, but she could hear her own heartbeat over the thunderous drum of the music playing. If this woman was a huntress - she had to be, as much confidence as she carried herself with - and she suspected Weiss was some weirdo, she could find herself in serious trouble.

But she knew better than to think a woman like that could ever be threatened by her, in her little blue and white speckled ball gown. She was beautiful in her own right; of course she was, but she was far from intimidating.

Her thought process stopped when the woman came to a standstill in front of the giant fir tree that had been placed in the courtyard. Reaching out a pale hand, she gently touched one of the large ornaments on it, as if appraising her own reflection in the glass.

The ungodly force possessed her once more, and Weiss felt her throat clear. Oh gods, this would be how she died.

“Miss, you aren’t supposed to bother the tree.”

There was silence for a moment after she spoke, where Weiss counted in her head how many seconds she would make it before she was absolutely wrecked by the woman.

But instead of a fight, or anything that she had been expecting, the woman simply raised the ornament off the tree and looked at Weiss’s reflection through it.

“You’ve been following me.”

It was hushed, but the feminine voice sent chills down Weiss’s spine. She recognised that voice, but for the moment, she couldn’t place it.

  
Swallowing hard, she crossed her arms.

“Well, I, you seemed up to no good, and now you’re here messing with our tree.”

“Your tree?” The woman laughed the words, and it was chiming, like the sound of an angel’s bell. Or maybe someone had slipped something into Weiss’s drink and she was absolutely crazy.

“Beacon’s tree. Not that of tourist party goers.”

Gods she really needed to learn to bite her tongue. Though the woman only placed the ornament back on its limb with the most precision and care, before slowly turning to face Weiss.

Her eyes twinkled mischievously, and Weiss’s heart hammered louder.

“Where do you think I’m from, child?”

“Ch-Child? I’ll have you know that I am a very successful huntress-in-training.”

“Yes, yes,” the woman murmured, reaching a hand up to run through her hair. An errant curl popped out from where the mask had tucked it away, framing her face, though she didn’t seem to notice as she stepped forward, breaking the few meters between them.

“Why are you wearing a mask?” Weiss finally had the courage to ask, because really, this woman radiated beauty, and she couldn’t come up with a single reason as to why she would want to hide her face.

“Well, it _is_ a masquerade party. Though perhaps I like the anonymity. It’s hard to come by in my profession.”

That was a pretty good reason, Weiss had to admit. At the very least, it confirmed to her that the woman was a huntress. Maybe she was as popular as Pyrrha- or even more so.

Now, the woman stood close enough to her that she could distinctly smell her; lavender, with just a hint of chalk. Interesting.

The sparkle in her eyes changed to something less devious and more curious as well, as if she was expecting something of Weiss that wasn’t quite clear.

“Do I...know you?”

Weiss was taken aback at how quiet her own voice was, though her eyes were narrow and she looked anything but trusting of this woman that she was so, dare she say, entranced by.

The masked woman opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, someone from inside shouted at them.

“Hey! Yeah, you, pretty girls!”

It did not go unnoticed how the lower part of the woman’s jaw flushed a light pink at being called a pretty girl.

“What do you want?”

“Look, mistletoe!”

He had a fishing pole, reeled all the way in, with a bundle of mistletoe tied to the hook. How romantic.

“I won’t be kissing you, thanks.”

“Not me.  _ Her. _ ”

Weiss couldn’t tell if he was just some pervert who wanted to see girl on girl action or not, but the way the woman in front of her stiffened only slightly made her think that perhaps this sort of thing happened often.

“No thank you.”

“Oh come on, I’m just spreading the cheer.”

“Shove off,” Weiss growled, her stance shifting as she glared at him. With a frightened grin, he ran away from the two and back into the crowd.

When Weiss turned back to apologise to the woman, she found her walking away.

“Wait!”

She didn’t want to chase after her, but luckily, the woman paused and looked back around for her, waiting.

“Not everyone here is like that. Don’t let him ruin your night.”

“He couldn’t.”

Weiss’s eyebrow furrowed, and she shook her head.

“What do you mean?”

“My night couldn’t be made worse for some idiot with mistletoe. I sincerely believe that it could only be improved by the promise of a single kiss; however, I can accredit the goodness of my night to you.”

“To...me?”

The incredulous look on the student’s face only intensified as the woman nodded and stepped close to her once more.

“You’re the first person who spoke to me, and not my boobs. I call that rather good.”

She tried her hardest not to laugh, but Weiss couldn’t help the little chuckle that escaped her.

“Well, I’m sorry that there are so many perverts you have to deal with. Though it’s a shame you didn’t get your kiss.”

Something resembling shock flickered in the woman’s eyes, and she slowly but firmly shook her head.

“That’s alright. I’m more than happy with my night ending here.”

She made to turn away again, but Weiss reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her there. Curious eyes narrowed, though she stayed still.

When Weiss stood on her tip toes and kissed her, she noticed how her eyes went wide as moons before fluttering closed. Her arms went around the smaller woman, and she held to her as she kissed back somewhat feverishly.

When they broke away, a fair amount of saliva was shared, and the blush the woman had sported spread down her neck and spilled over her chest. Weiss couldn’t help but look a moment or two with a heavy blush of her own.

“Well, that was lovely,” the woman whispered, reaching up to gently caress her bottom lip with her fingertips. She had the expression of someone who hadn’t been kissed in a long time, and that made Weiss smile.

“I’m glad you think so. Though, I really would like your name.”

There was little hesitance to her, but the woman seemed less certain.

“You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Weiss reassured her with a nod.

And, convinced of such, the woman leaned down and pressed her lips to the Schnee’s ear. When she spoke, the whisper was so low that she had to strain to hear it.

“I believe you know who I am,” she purred, leaning away from her and blowing Weiss a kiss as she stepped backwards. When her hand came away from her lips, a small purple glyph flashed at her fingertips, and immediately the Schnee recognised it.

Before she could say anything, the woman had turned and disappeared in the shadows beyond the courtyard, far beyond her reach.


	2. Hot for Teacher?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is starting to wonder if the thing that happened a week ago is going to have serious consequences on her thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short but I'm laughing so hard over the "oh shit" moment, so hopefully y'all enjoy!!

_ Glynda reached out and gently cupped Weiss’s cheek, bringing her in for a soft kiss. The woman’s lips were like plump cherries, and the student couldn’t believe her luck. _

_ As if she could read her mind, the blonde smiled and slid her hand up into the tangle of Weiss’s hair. “It’s time for me to go,” she whispered, placing another sweet kiss to her lips before sitting up on the bed. A look of distress found its way to Weiss’s face, and Glynda let out her chiming little bell laugh. _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “I know, darling, but it’s time. You’re going to be late.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ Weiss reached out to her and frowned, “What?” _

_  
_ _  
_ “I said you’re going to be late for class.”

  
  
Blinking quickly, Weiss found herself staring up at Yang, who was perched on her bed with her face mere millimeters from her own. She was still, and then, suddenly, shoved the girl off of her and the bed.

“What were you dreaming about?”

  
  
“I wasn’t dreaming of anything.”   
  


“Oh please, I’ve never seen you sleep so heavily that you didn’t wake up for your alarm.”

“And you were mumbling,” Blake added, coming from the kitchen with a cup of tea. “I couldn’t make out all of it, but it sounded like you were enjoying yourself.”

  
  
Weiss’s face went bright red as Ruby bent over the side of her bunk to look down at her as well. “You kept moving around too, making the bed shake a little. I thought you were being attacked but Blake told me not to bother you.”

It must have been from the part of the dream where she was……...oh, dear.

Shaking her head, Weiss got up and marched over to the closet, trying to seem as unsuspicious as she could. “Well, I can’t remember it, so it doesn’t matter. Besides, didn’t you say we would be late for class? Standing around talking only wastes more time.”

The others didn’t have to point out that they were already ready, and they were surprisingly patient as Weiss went through her routine. As soon as she was presentable, Ruby raised her fist and let them all in a dramatic charge to class, that only Yang actually joined in. Weiss and Blake hung back, watching the sisters speed ahead to the class.

“I did hear everything, you know.”

It caught her off guard, and even though Blake was whispering, she knew Weiss had heard her.

“I didn’t want to further embarrass you in front of the others.”

“W-What do you mean,” Weiss stammered, grabbing tightly at the strap of her bag.

“It’s hard, having a crush on a professor. I have a lot of books about it, if you’d ever like to borrow one. It might help you figure out how to handle your feelings.”

Weiss swallowed hard and shook her head quickly. “I don’t have any feelings for anyone! I can’t control a dream, th-that’s just an unconscious brain thing!”

“Well, alright,” Blake hummed, “then make sure to tell dream Professor Goodwitch that I hope she doesn’t assign anatomy homework for the rest of us.”

With that, Blake moved ahead with the others, leaving Weiss to be flustered in her little puddle of existence before she could compose herself and catch up. It took much longer than she would like to admit for that to happen.

But when it did, the rest of the crew (including all of team JNPR) were piled at their desks in Professor Port’s. No one explicitly asked why she was behind, but Blake was looking at her with an infuriatingly smug grin, and that alone was enough to keep her annoyed.

It wasn’t like it was anyone else’s business who she dreamt about, and anyway, the dream didn’t mean anything. She had a couple since the party, but that was a week ago, so in the grand scheme of things, they weren’t really that common. And besides, they were just a product of her hormonal teenage mind, which was totally normal and didn’t at all mean she had any sort of unprofessional thoughts or wants involving her academy’s vice headmistress. She was a  _ Schnee.  _ Schnees didn’t have those thoughts about anybody, especially not superiors. She could only imagine what her sister would say if she knew.

That was a scary thought, though. Winter actually worked with Glynda, so like, if anything, she could out her to the council and get her fired. Not that she should. Because there wasn’t anything going on with them.

Glynda probably hadn’t even thought about Weiss since the party, or, not besides in relation to class stuff. She probably hadn’t ever thought about her in an unprofessional way, ever. So really, Weiss was getting ahead of herself. There wasn’t any reason to worry, and there never would be. Weiss would take the secret of their kiss to the grave.

Oh, gods. She had it bad, didn’t she? After a week off from classes, a week she spent in Atlas, she hadn’t had much time to think about it until now. But now, she would have combat class with Glynda in just a few short hours, and since it would be the first time they had seen each other since the kiss, she didn’t have any idea about what it might be like.

Staring at the chalkboard past the ranting professor, Weiss let out a quiet sigh. Maybe Blake was right. Maybe she was hot for teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
